Break Down my Walls
by MeahChan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, labelled outcast, has built up her walls and will not open up to anyone. She struggles to fit in, and ends up socialising with the outcasts from rival guild, Sabertooth. Drawing unwanted attention to herself, will she finally show her true colours? With cliché cheerleaders, jocks and nerds around every corner, how will darling Heartfilia survive?


**Lucy POV**

I stood at the giant golden gates, way too big for a school with a reputation that rivalled the reputation of demons, destruction wise. A sudden breeze picked up, much to my disliking, blowing my golden locks all over the place - including my lip gloss coated lips. I now looked like I had a one-sided moustache to an outsider, which irked me a lot. Brushing my hair off my face, I stepped inside the gates, to be greeted with the havoc of the students. I found it strange how they all had colourful tattoos (what kind of punks were they?!) and wore strange clothing. Some people had odd hair, like a girl with a _gun_ sported a lovely light emerald hair colour.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

I turned to see my only friends in this vast array of strange humanoids - Levy McGarden and Loke Celeste. I was then tackled in a hug, unable to breathe by the one and only tiny-blue-haired-bookworm. "Levy, I can't breathe." Levy immediately pulled away, sheepishly looking away.

"I haven't seen you in _years!_ Of course I'll hug you!" Loke then stepped up, his bright orange hair a colourful disarray around his head. He took my hand in between his, and pressed his lips softly against my hand. His lips were soft like melted butter and his hands were as soft as a baby's.

"If you didn't know Loke, this isn't a fairy tale."

"You're right, this is Fairy Tail." He replied, grinning. He lowered my hand only to place his own on my shoulders. "You've been thinking for years, which guild are you going to join?"

For all the readers who may be confused, I'll clear things up.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, am the daughter of the wealthy railroad tycoon Jude Heartfilia. Layla Heartfilia, my mother and his wife, died when I was seven. Jude then went through a phase where he would lock himself in his room and refuse to speak to me, as he somehow blamed me for her death.

 _"If she never gave birth to you she'd still be alive!"_ He roared at me one day. I would never admit to anyone how much that one sentence ripped me apart, how long I cried in my room after he told me that. My favourite maid, Ms Spetto offered to take me to a library so I would cheer up, and I gladly accepted. As I was wandering through the library, Ms Spetto decided to wait in a cafe which was two shops down since I was taking so long. I didn't mind, so I ventured into the aisle which held the fairy tales. I saw a book labelled 'Peter and Wendy' and remembered my mother telling me it was one of her childhood favourites. I went to grab it, but stopped when I saw another hand reach for it too. I turned and saw a short girl with blue hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can read it, I don't mind." I lowered my hand and turned to walk away when she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Let's read it together, okay?" When I faced her again she had a cute smile playing on her lips.

"Together?" I whispered. I hadn't heard that word in a long time, and it felt weird on my tongue. "Okay!"

"Yay! My name is Levy. What's yours?"

"My name is Lucy." And for once, the smile on my own lips wasn't fake.

Together we read about Peter Pan and Wendy, laughing at how stupid the pirate's schemes were and cheering when Peter managed to defeat him.

"Oh no - I have to go now! Goodbye, Levy!"

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." I grinned after I heard her recite one of my favourite lines.

"Hm, okay then. I'll see you again Levy!"

"That's more like it! I'll come here next week, 'kay?"

 _"Okay!" I waved my hand high in the air as I walked out, a happy smile stretching across my lips. I walked to the cafe, but I remembered the alleyway that was in between the cafe and a bar I'd see every now and then. Ms Spetto always warned me about alleyways because bad people often lurk there. I stood behind the wall and peeked in, expecting men wearing black to be doing 'naughty' things but what I saw shocked me. There was a woman who wore way too much makeup instead of had flowing green hair which covered one of her eyes_.

One of her hands were raised while she held a dark green glass bottle in the other. In front of her was a little boy who I presumed to be her son. He was visibly shaking and sinking into the wall behind him. The alley itself was littered with glass bottles and dirty crates with mice occasionally popping out of them.

 _"Damn it, Loke! All you ever do is stop me from drinking! Blue Pegasus won't even let me go in anymore because you just tag along. Why can't you understand seven year olds can't go in bars?!" She yelled._

Blue Pegasus was a high class bar, in fact it was the building the alleyway was situated in between.

 _"I-I-I'm sorry, m-mum."_

 _"Don't you dare call me mum! I can't believe I gave birth to a disgusting animal like you!" I narrowed my eyes at the lady. Suddenly, her arm twitched and then the boy was on the ground, his hands cupping his cheeks._

 _"You stupid lost puppy! Always following me around!" She then started to kick him. I watched as he curled into a fetal position, teeth clenched and tears streaming down his face. He did not cry out once. I knew the pain of being an unloved child, and watching this poor boy was heartbreaking. Just by looking in his eyes I could tell he was pure hearted, like that Levy girl I met in the library. I then noticed the pale scars scattered across his arms. My stomach twisted when I imagined this boy who I didn't even know getting hurt, so I did the craziest thing a seven year old could do. I walked into the alley and picked up a glass bottle. I tossed it up and down in my palm, it was slightly heavy. I stood a few metres behind the lady and tossed the bottle upwards. I shielded my face as soon as I threw the bottle. I heard a distinct shattering noise and a strange strangling noise. I lowered my arms to see the woman on her knees, then falling to her side clutching her head. The boy didn't move an inch and I would've thought he was dead if his chest wasn't rising with every breath._

 _"Hey, can you stand?"I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately flinched away from my touch. I crouched down to try and look him in the eye._

 _"It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Lucy, what's yours?" I spoke in a soft voice and kept my hands at my sides. At first there was no response, but I heard him mutter his name so low I almost didn't hear._

 _"Loke."_

 _"Well Loke, you need some medical attention. I can help you, so do you want to come with me?" He slowly looked at me from behind his hands and seemed taken aback at how I was his age._ Is she an angel taking me to Heaven? She's beautiful. Loke thought. So he nodded _._

 _I stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt and spotting my legs and extended my hand out to Loke. He placed his hand in mine and slowly rose to his feet. He ended up being roughly five inches taller than me, so I had to crane my neck to look at him. Without letting go of our hands, I walked towards the cafe Ms Spetto would be waiting in. As we were walking I asked Loke a few questions._

 _"So Loke, how old are you?"_

 _"S-seven." I smiled at how he replied almost instantly._

 _"I'm seven too! My birthday is in a few months though. Are you hungry?" I turned to look at him to see him facing the setting sun, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He nodded quickly._

 _"No problem! I'll get you some food after I heal you." Loke's eyes widened and he turned his head to eye me._

 _"Thank you, Lucy. Was it Lucy?" I couldn't help but grin at him and bob my head in agreement. When we entered the cafe I tugged him towards the table Ms Spetto was at._

 _"Miss Lucy where have you be- oh my! Who is this?" Ms Spetto raised an eyebrow at me._

 _"He's my new friend! He's really hurt though and we need a first aid kit."_

 _"I'll ask the staff if they have one."_

After the staff led us into a room behind the kitchen and gave us the first aid kit, Loke seemed much more open and polite. He explained how Karen, his mother, was an alcoholic and abused him almost every day. He was often locked in his room and starved for days before Karen would give him bits of leftovers. She was then kicked out of the bar when the bar owner, Bob, saw Karen slap Loke so hard he fell back and hit his head against a bar stool. She led him out to an alley, and proceeded to beat him up. That's when I came in and knocked her unconscious and left with Loke.

 _"Miss Lucy, I bought you a strawberry cupcake while I was waiting." Ms Spetto handed me a cupcake decorated with pretty pink frosting and pearls._

 _"Thanks, Ms Spetto." I thanked and bowed slightly._

When she turned to walk towards the car, I shoved the cupcake into Loke's hand without looking at him and followed Ms Spetto. When we got into the car Loke's cheek was smeared with pink frosting. I remember when I took his face gently and wiped away the icing, especially careful when my thumb brushed over his bruise. I would never forget how scarlet his cheeks were and how he looked like a fish out of water with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

 _"Loke-san, there is a boarding school I have contacted which is willing to take you in. It's called Magnolia Elementary school. Are you interested?" Ms Spetto asked._

 _"Yes, very much so."_

 _"Then we will go there now. It is also a boarding school connected to Magnolia Junior High and Magnolia High."_

The next few minutes were a blur, but a few moments stick out a bit.

 _"That cupcake was really yum, thanks."_

 _"You're hair is so pretty."_

 _"I wonder if the school will accept me without Karen."_

 _"Thank you so much, Lucy-san. You really changed my life!"_

 _"Goodbye Spetto-san, goodbye Lucy-san!"_

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." I told him. He looked confused by my words but broke into a ear-splitting grin. "And please, just call me Lucy."

"I look forward to seeing you soon! I hope we meet again Spetto-san, Lucy!"

I looked into Loke's eyes; they were aged by time, seven years to be exact. We were now fourteen, always laughing at and thankful for the fate meeting between the three of us seven years ago.

"Join Fairy Tail, Lu-chan!" Again, if you guys are confused I'll explain. Within the secondary school and high school are six major clubs, but everyone calls them guilds. All the festivals and events branch out from the main five guilds like the Tenrou Sports games are for Fairy Tail members to participate in only. Mostly the school holds events for all guilds to participate in such as Grand Sports Games, and competitive sports games against rival guilds. The main sports are football, fencing, archery and swimming, so most guild members specialise in those sports. Every time a guild wins an event, or comes in second place, they receive Guild Points. At the end of the year, the guild with most points receives a gift from the headmaster and is of the school and is deemed the title of 'The Best Guild'. Obviously students of each guild must participate in their respected school's events, or the Guild will lose half their Guild Points for cheating, for example if a high school student is caught participating in the secondary school's events. The guilds are Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Orochi's Fin and Mermaid Heel, their rankings respectively.

"Well honestly, I don't want to join a guild yet." I muttered to Loke and Levy. The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"C'mon, it's my first day. Let's go."

"Hey, you didn't even get your schedule!"

"I got it mailed. Along with a bunch of other things."

 **Third Persons POV**

Lucy then walked her way to class, ignoring the stares of curious students. When she finally made it to room 49, her legs were aching from walking so much and her chest was heaving slightly. Lucy didn't realise she was late, so when she walked in it was awkward to be the only one standing.

"Oh hello there. I haven't seen you around, who are you?" A soft voice behind her asked. Lucy turned to see a cute, short woman clad in a long, ocean blue dress with white frills and pink hearts and abstract pieces of fabric. Her honey tresses were fanned around her head in curls and her dark navy eyes were filled with kindness.

"I'm a new student, sorry for interrupting the class."

"Oh heavens, no. We haven't even started to be honest!" The woman started laughing, her laugh was light and airy. "I'm Miss Lyra. You must be Lucy, correct?" When Lucy nodded she smiled a bit. "Master told me about a new student, but I hardly imagined her to look like an angel! Please introduce yourself, dear." By now the whole class was listening. When Lucy turned to face the class, the boys seemed to love the way the uniform looked on her. She wore a short gold and orange plaid skirt which ended a third down her thighs, white transparent thigh high socks, a sheer white blouse with gold buttons with the school emblem on the left breast and a cerulean blue blazer with gold buttons and orange trimming, also with the school emblem on the left breast. Her golden hair was tied in a pony tail with her bangs left out and side swept. Her cocoa brown eyes were bright and alert, accentuated by her thick upturned lashes.

"Hi there everyone. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She knew she was in no danger of anyone recognising the famous Heartfilia name, as she was moved across the country into the quaint city Magnolia. Her father's name had only reached so many's ears in this town. Her father planned on spreading it nationwide, extending railroads and building towers in his name for the world to see. She hated how he thought the world belonged to him; how he thought he was king. Jude was already planning to build a skyscraper, Heartfilia Corps, to provide 'many jobs for the townsfolk while promoting his own company' he said, 'it's killing two birds with one stone' he said.

"I hope you enjoy being classmates with me." Lucy then smiled as sincerely as possible, making eye contact with her new peers. She met the faces of blushing boys, the cold eyes of already jealous girls, the uninterested gazes of popular jocks, smiling faces of clear all rounder students, but her eyes lingered on one burning gaze. A pair of onyx eyes stared right back at her, so intense and deep she seemed to be lost. Traces of green, red and even blue were slightly evident in the eyes, but the pure black seemed to overshadow them all. Lucy suddenly felt so intrigued, so drawn to these mysterious pair of eyes that she almost took a step forward. Her eyes immediately skimmed the face, sharp nose, high cheekbones, natural blush, chiselled jaw line, cute pout, perfectly tanned and flawless skin. His pink hair startled her, but she didn't mind. Pink was her favourite colour. He had the top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, allowing her eyes to freely feast on his collarbone.

 _Wow, he's pretty cute..._ _STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!_

Lucy mentally slapped herself, and didn't bother to hide her blush as her eyes roamed over the next person. This girl caught her attention. Her skin was also clear, but milky white like the white of freshly mined quartz. Her cyan eyes were slightly squinted, as if she were trying to examine Lucy - which she was. Her lip-gloss tinted lips were pulled to the side and her eyebrows her furrowed slightly. Her high cheekbones were slightly dusted with a pale pink. Her white hair was cut fashionably up to the nape of her neck, her bangs only brushing her eyebrows slightly. What Lucy didn't fail to notice was how her hand linked up to the pink-haired boy, flashing their relationship to the class. A few others stuck out to her but not that many, a girl with maroon eyes and scarlet hair, a very pale boy with raven hair and eyes as dark as night and a very burly boy with white hair.

"Well, Lucy, you may sit wherever there is an open seat. Please open your book to write down this composition, we're learning to play it on piano." Lucy then noticed the large chalkboard which was covered in a mediocre level mixture of notes. Lucy had played piano since the age of four, as she had to have many talents to prove worthy to be a Heartfilia. She had mastered most piano pieces by legendary musicians, such as Beethoven and Mozart, and was currently working on her own piece to play in name of her deceased mother. Lucy simply nodded and lugged over to a window seat in the front of the class. Most of the students sat at the back, and many open seats were near the front.

The class was as boring as ever, but the burning gaze on her back never faltered once.

 **Oh my gosh. I realised I uploaded the unedited version . So here is the completely edited version…** **Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is when things start getting interesting o.o WARNING! Characters may be a bit OOC.**

 **~ Meah chan**


End file.
